A New Son's of Anarchy
by TwilightFlower15
Summary: Lexie takes Tara's role in Son's, and we go from there. How does it change things, and what about Seattle Grace? Starts in the future, just a little bit, but we also will jump back to see what happened. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**This Grey's Sons of Anarchy Crossover, I just got this idea in my head one day and I couldn't get it out. Lexie takes Tara's place in the series may have to alternate some of the past so things will fit. Hope you like it. Read and Review please!!**

It had been way too many years since I had been back in Charming. When I was younger my family had moved here to be closer to my mom's uncle, we had only stayed a couple of years, but those years had made their mark. When we went back to Seattle I had a hard time being away from Jax, Opie, and Donna, and had begged and pleaded until they let me move in with my uncle. He needed company and I needed to be in Charming, it was a perfect fit.

There had always been something between Jax and I, and finally in high school we officially started dating. Everyone knew not to mess with me, Jax would one day be a part of the Sons. That was all the reason anyone needed in Charming, we were almost untouchable.

Maybe I have some bad girl tendencies, maybe I am looking for a little trouble, but either way at the age of 26 I found myself back in Charming, California.

I left Seattle Grace after things with Mark fell through, I had a hard time working there after the split, and I needed a big change. I originally went to Chicago, but things seemed to go to bad worse there, my luck with men for instance seemed to be getting worse. So I came home, home to Charming, and what I didn't know at the time was home to Jax.

I had been in Charming for just two weeks when Abel was born. Before I knew it I was seeing Jax all the time, at first I thought that maybe all those old feelings had gone, but they were there just simmering under the surface ready to ignite.

Then there was the night when Kohn came after me, he was my bad to worse when it came to men. Jax took care of me, and in that moment when I was looking into his eyes, I felt safe, and after that I was gone, again.

Here I am almost a year later. Jax's old lady, Abel's mom, Doctor, and so much more, my life had done a complete 180, and I was finally at peace with my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lexie POV**

Abel's first birthday was quickly approaching and Gemma and I had been furiously working to throw him a first birthday part to remember. A huge cake, lots of presents, the entire club with their families, the whole nine yards basically. He might only be turning 1, but it was the only first birthday he would ever have.

I was wrapping one of the last gifts I had gotten for him, when Gemma came through the front door.

Hey, what are you up too," she said in her cool Gemma way.

"Just finishing up the last gift I got for Abel. What are you doing here?"

"With the boys out on that run to the Washington charter, I just thought we could get some lunch."

"That sounds good to me, let me put this up, and we can grab Abel and go."

"I will go get the little man ready, you finish up the gift,' she said with a smile.

She disappeared down the hall into Abel's room. It was really amazing to me how mine and Gemma's relationship had changed over these months. What started out with so much animosity we were enemies in so many ways and then we had become these friends, we had formed an alliance of some sort. We both seemed to understand each other, the men we loved were tied to this club, and so were we. In so many ways we needed each other, because of that reason.

Just as I was putting the present in the bedroom closet Gemma came into the bedroom with Abel and his diaper bag with her.

"You ready to go," she said.

"Yeah, let's head out."

We got into Gemma's Escalade and headed towards downtown and the local favorite dinner. Abel was happily amusing himself in the backseat with his new Zoolio Rainforest toy. However, Gemma seemed unusually quiet, something seemed wrong.

"What's wrong," I asked

She gave me a look.

"Something feels wrong, like something is going to happen on this run. With all this bullshit going on in Washington, I just feel like the shit is going to come crashing down."

"Have you talked to Clay about it?"

"No, you know how it is on a run, you only call with an emergency, and this is just a feelin, it isn't really an emergency."

"Yeah, your right I guess," I said.

"So you and Jax set a date for the wedding yet."

Last month Jax asked me to marry him and put a beautiful diamond 2 carat ring on my finger. The wedding plans were going slowly, we were in no rush at the moment and that was fine with us.

"Thinking maybe next spring sometime, maybe April, we aren't in any kind of rush."

"Sounds good, not really concerned about those wedding plans are you."

"No not really, a wedding is nice, but it is just a wedding, I care more about the marriage."

"Very wise," she said with a little smile.

It was the truth, I didn't care that much about the wedding I cared about the marriage. I had never really seen myself as the marrying type, but with Jax that is exactly what I wanted. I wanted to not only be his old lady, I wanted to be his wife.

Just as we pulled up into the dinner, Gemma's cell phone went off.

I was just getting about to get Abel out of the car seat, when I heard Gemma inhale sharply. When her eyes finally found mine I realized that sometime was definitely not right.

"What's wrong I asked," when I really already knew the answer.

"It's Jax, he's hurt and he is in the hospital," she said slowly.

My heart stopped for a second, those were the words I never wanted to hear.

"How is he hurt?"

"I don't know Clay wouldn't say, but he says we need to get to Washington, and soon," Gemma said with worry etched into her face.

I secured Abel back in his seat, got into mine, and Gemma and I sped off.

We had to get to Washington, I had to see Jax.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note!!

I am so sorry that I have been so long in any kind of updating. It has been a hard couple of months and the last thing I was thinking about was writing. I am back to writing and hopefully will have a new chapter, or chapters, up in the next week. Thank you for your patience and again I am sorry for the lag in updates!!

Twilightflower15


End file.
